


Expedition To Earth

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [20]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(April 1991)  A Mandaarian research team records the events in the lives of TASK FORCE's members as part of the Mandaarian Consulate's Fourth Expedition to Earth.</p><p>My take on a canon event in the Champions Universe timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expedition To Earth

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings** : language, aliens.
> 
> * * *
> 
> #### Dramatis Personae:
> 
> **Task Force (Dallas-Fort Worth supergroup)**
> 
>   * Ted Jameson (AKA Ranger), CEO of ProStar, speedster and team leader
>   * Julie Dormyer (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar, power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Rev. Kent Christiansen (AKA Spiritual Warrior), Associate Pastor of Carrolton Park Church, mage with a holy sword
>   * Frederick 'Bowser' Bastable (AKA Mr. Bassman), jazz artist and mutant sonic projector
>   * Zes'arou Al'Gari Vikon (AKA Sage), exiled Varanyi psionic
>   * Jack Snyder (AKA Minuteman), independent trucker, brick with stretching powers
> 

> 
> **notable Mandaarians**
> 
>   * Epikefalis Epistimonas, scientist/ambassador
>   * Kokkino Poukamiso, junior scientist
>   * Proselave Myon, security specialist
> 

> 
> **Villains**
> 
>   * Dr. Matthew Fuseli (AKA Biomaster), master genetic engineer with mutant powers of neurokinetic manipulation
>   * Geoffrey Haganstone (AKA Holocaust), wannabe mutant master villain
>   * James Hailey (AKA Stormfront), mutant with powers of weather control
>   * Emil Nelson (AKA Lazer), mercenary with advanced energy weaponry
>   * Randolph Exton (AKA Double Dealer), mercentary kenjutsu master who dual-wields swords
>   * Jon Stevens (AKA Ogre), brick
>   * Frank Costen (AKA Pulsar), overconfident energy-projector
>   * Bob Johanssen (AKA Cheshire Cat), teleporter/martial artist
>   * Shamareeth (AKA Vibron), standed superpowered criminal from the Andromeda galaxy
>   * u-Vareeta Hoki (AKA Nebula), stranded law-enforcement officer from the Andromeda galaxy
> 

> 
> **Other**
> 
>   * Shina Arikawa, butler/chauffer/bodyguard for Julie Dormyer (her 'Alfred')
>   * Charles Bashang, Silver Avenger assigned to the PRIMUS DFW Office
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Telepathy is denoted by (( )), internal monologue by [[ ]]
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2** : Except for Biomaster, all villains are part of the 6th Edition Champions Universe timeline
> 
> * * *

(Ship's Log, Mandaarian Starship _Epicheirisi_ , 3 April 1991)
    
    
    The _Epicheirisi_ is currently approaching Earth, a planet of primitive 
    but rapidly-developing humanoids called 'Humanity' rimward and spinward of 
    the Consulate.  Our mission is to support a full-up cultural studies expedition 
    of this species, the fourth since limited contact was initiated 18 years ago.
    
    Expeditions to Earth are never dull, usually surprising, and sometimes fraught 
    with peril.  I have to keep reminding myself that even though the dominant 
    nation-states of this planet have barely mastered simple atomic power or crude 
    space travel, they have fought off invasion attempts from the both the Gadroon 
    Exodus and the Varanyi Empire since First Contact.  Even though our presence 
    in-system has been acknowledged and greetings exchanged, we remain on alert.
    

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor, Lakewood Village, TX. After sunset, 4/3/1991)

(Julie 'Ladyhawk' Dormyer walks out into the driveway in secret identity, looking up at the stars in the sky)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight..."

(she rubs her hands together for warmth. Springtime evenings in North Texas can sometimes get a little chilly)

 **Ladyhawk** : "I wish I may, I wish I might..."

 **Starforce** (from the roof): "Aw, crap. It's a satellite."

 **Ladyhawk** (looking up to the roof in shock): "NERD-BOY?!"

(Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins in full kit laughs and flies off the roof, landing next to her. She joins his laughter)

 **Starforce** : "Good evening, Ninjette!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "What were you doing up on the roof?"

 **Starforce** : "Probably waiting for the same thing you were." (beat) "I never pegged you as someone interested in the Mandaarians."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Ninjas can be interested in aliens, too. Especially when they're the only ones that HAVEN'T tried to conquer Earth."

 **Starforce** : "Well, you're not going to see too much of the mothership's orbital pass from down here with the treeline along Stowe Lane. Here, grab hold of me."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Wait, wh..."

 **Starforce** (putting his hands around her waist): "Going UP!"

(Julie's scream turns into peals of laughter as Starforce boosts them to the top of the roof)

 **Starforce** : "There. MUCH better."

(the view from 30 feet higher is a LOT better. Planes departing DFW can now be seen off to their left)

 **Ladyhawk** (still laughing): "You could've given me more warning!"

 **Starforce** (smiling): "You had two seconds. What do you WANT?"

(Julie takes Starforce's hand, giggling. Long pause, held gaze)

 **Starforce** (continuing): "So what did you do for their first expedition?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "My grandparents took me on a night-trip to Kyushu to get away from Osaka's lights. Granpa handed me a pair of big-assed binoculars during each orbital pass. I could *barely* make out the nacelles on the mothership on its closest pass that night."

 **Starforce** : "Good eyes!" (beat) "What was the night sky like there?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Not as clear as, say, hiking in the Rockies, but pretty close." (beat) "Okay, it's your turn to share. What did *you* do for the first expedition?"

 **Starforce** : "I grew up a few blocks from Broad Ripple Park on the northside of Indianapolis. My step-parents walked me there one night and we found a spot looking west over one of the oxbows the White River makes on that side of the city." (beat) "I remember Skylab orbiting over first, then the mothership tagging along 50 miles behind it. What impressed me at that age was realizing that the mothership's main hangar bay probably could have easily *contained* Skylab."

(beat. Something catches Julie's attention out of the corner of her eye)

 **Ladyhawk** (pointing low in the northwestern sky): "Is that it?"

 **Starforce** (looking in the direction she is pointing): "Yes it is!"

(a bright light moves steadily overhead. Starforce and Julie track its progress across the sky for the next minute or so. Starforce uses his flight to reposition both of them on the roof after it passes zenith)

 **Starforce** (absently): "Gotta work on the digital zoom a bit more..."

(the Mandaarian mothership's orbit takes it southeast and out of range of the DFW Metroplex)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Was that cool or WHAT?"

 **Starforce** : "Socially or thermodynamically? Because they're still dumping waste heat like CRAZY, and it's been twelve hours since they dropped out of warp."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Stop it!"

 **Starforce** (chuckles): "I knew what you meant. I couldn't resist." (beat) "It still relieves me that they have to obey the same laws of physics that we do, though."

(beat)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Why do you think they keep coming here? This is their fourth expedition since 1973."

 **Starforce** : "Perhaps they're filming nature documentaries on us?" (switches to a credible David Attenborough imitation) "Here we see the human species in their native habitat, the planet Earth..."

 **Ladyhawk** (laughing): "STOP it!"

(Starforce and Julie look at each other. She snuggles up closer to him)

 **Starforce** (sighing): "Why did Ted have to choose this weekend to come back from the Middle East? We could have had our first date tomorrow night if he hadn't."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Well, he could have returned with the rest of his unit two weeks ago, but he sort of had too much leave accumulated. He had to burn some before his tour of duty ended."

 **Starforce** : "Where's he been?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Israel. I think he's been seeing that psionic MOSSAD agent you had the hots for once."

 **Starforce** : "In my defense, Aida used me solely to arrange a meeting with TASK FORCE." (beat) "And she liked the deodorant and aftershave I was using at the time." /* "Piranharecho" */

 **Ladyhawk** : "You flew into a pool full of genetically-modified piranha to save her when Disinformer knocked her into it. I think your feelings for her were a little more substantial than that."

 **Starforce** : "And HOW many times have I used myself as a human shield to protect *you* from instant death?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Too many to remember." (beat) "I'm just rattling your cage, Nerd-boy. I know she was a big deal to you years ago."

 **Starforce** : "I have a better deal in my arms right now."

(long pause, held gaze)

 **Ladyhawk** (squeezing Starforce): "Hey, let's get off the roof. It's not that comfortable sitting up here."

 **Starforce** : "Okay. Hang on."

(He boosts them off the roof back onto the front driveway)

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor. Next afternoon)

(a late-model sedan drives up and stops by the front portico. Shina Arikawa gets out, followed by Ted 'Ranger' Jameson in Army desert camo)

 **Ranger** : "Is it me or is everything too green?"

 **Shina** (smiles): "It is you, Master Theodore."

(Shina opens the door. The rest of TASK FORCE is waiting)

 **Ladyhawk/Starforce/Spiritual Warrior/Mr. Bassman/Sage** : "WELCOME HOME!"

(Ted endures lots of handshakes and backslaps stoically with an honest smile for the next few seconds as he walks into the Great Room, also filled with people such as his father and two generations of Ferris Drake. He stops in front of Julie)

 **Ranger** : "Soldier?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Sir!"

 **Ranger** : "You're relieved."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Damn straight I am!"

(everyone laughs as Julie hugs Ted. In the background, the phone rings)

 **Ranger** : "The company is intact..."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "You're intact."

(laughter)

 **Ranger** : "What more could I ask for?"

 **Shina** (entering the Great Room, holding a handset): "Julie-san? Phone call."

(Julie meets Shina)

 **Shina** : "They would not identify themselves, and I cannot place the accent."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Thank you." (into headset) "This is Julie Dormyer."

 **Voice** : "Ms. Dormyer? This is Epikefalis Epistimonas of the Mandaarian Consulate. How are you today?"

 **Ladyhawk** (beat, shocked): "Uh, I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" (internal monologue) [[oh, Julie, that was SO dumb]]

 **Voice** : "I am fine, myself. I was wondering if I and a research team could visit you?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Uhhh... sure! When can you get here?"

 **Voice** : "As soon as we can establish a safe rematerialization point for our teleporter. Can you recommend one?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Are you imaging my house now?"

 **Voice** : "Yes."

 **Ladyhawk** : "The round circle of pavement in front of the house with the flagpole in the middle is probably the clearest place right now for you to beam down."

 **Voice** (amused): "Beam down. Ah, the pervasive influence of your society's speculative fiction." (beat) "You may expect us in one of your minutes. Thank you, Ms. Dormyer."

(call disconnects. Julie stands in shock for a moment, then puts the handset down on a nearby table and runs to Bob)

 **Ladyhawk** : "I need you, Nerd-boy. NOW."

 **Starforce** : "Here? In front of so many people..."

(Julie grabs Bob and drags him to the front door)

 **Starforce** : "Hey, I was joking! What's wrong?"

 **Ladyhawk** (opening front door, continuing to drag Bob): "We're about to have company."

(they stop beyond the portico)

 **Starforce** : "Good? Bad? Ugly?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Extraterrestrial."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(three humanoids with catlike eyes, two male and one female, appear on the driveway right where Julie had recommended they beam down)

 **Starforce** : "How advanced can they be if they use quantum displacement for teleportation?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Hush."

 **Epikefalis** : "Ms. Dormyer? I just spoke with you on your phone. Pleased to meet you in person."

 **Ladyhawk** (shaking his hand): ""Likewise.

 **Epikefalis** (turning to Bob): "And you are her mate?"

 **Ladyhawk** (too quickly): "Let's not rush into assumptions here..."

 **Starforce** (interrupting): "I can be."

(Julie looks at Bob, shocked. Bob grins back at her. Both are blushing)

 **Epikefalis** : "My apologies. I sensed the mutual attraction between the two of you upon arrival and drew the wrong conclusion."

 **Ladyhawk** : "No offense taken."

 **Starforce** (not quite _sotto voce_ ): "Even the entire Galaxy can see it. Wow, no pressure there..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Please, come inside with us!"

(The Mandaarians enter with Bob and Julie. Conversation stops)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Well, we, uh, seem to have new guests with us this afternoon! I'm going to let them introduce themselves because I just met them myself and I'm not that good with Mandaarian pronounciation." (internal monologue) [[WHY am I BABBLING?]]

 **Epikefalis** : "I am Epikefalis Epistimonas, lead researcher and contact specialist. I was on the first and third expeditions to your world, so this is my third time to meet with your species."

(the younger male steps forward)

 **Kokkino** : "I am Kokkino Poukamiso. This is the first time I have been outside the Consulate, so it is the first time I have been on your world."

(the female now speaks)

 **Proselave** : "I am Proselave Myon, and I provide security for research parties like this one. I was last on your world during the previous expedition here."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Welcome to Dormyer Manor. Make yourselves at home -- on the first floor only, please! Is there anything you wish to ask us while we are all together?"

 **Epikefalis** : "No. For now, we just wish to mingle. 

**Ladyhawk** (nervous smile): "Well then, mingle away!"

 **Epikefalis** : "Thank you."

(Epikefalis looks around until he spots Vikon in his typical human disguise)

 **Epikefalis** (to Vikon): ((I would like to have a word with you in private))

 **Sage** : ((the library is available))

 **Epikefalis** : ((please))

* * *

(library, Stately Dormyer Manor. Five seconds later. Vikon and Epikefalis are having a private chat)

 **Epikefalis** (closing the door): ((We will not be disturbed. You may drop your illusion))

(Vikon ceases to look like a 6'5" skinny bald man and now looks instead like a 6'5" Al'Gari-caste Varanyi)

 **Sage** : ((Thank you. It requires some discipline and a lot of awareness to maintain it around so many humans))

 **Epikefalis** : ((After our last visit we had a chance to exchange messages with the Varanyi Empire concerning your presence here))

 **Sage** : ((I told you what happened at the time))

 **Epikefalis** : ((Your government tells a different story))

 **Sage** : ((That does not surprise me))

 **Epikefalis** : ((How so?))

 **Sage** : ((the Uthiriom Vaan would not listen to me when I told them not to invade this world. The fact I have remained on this world for so many years means that they are also complicit in covering up my brother's mistakes in doing so))

 **Epikefalis** : ((Your species' methods of handling political disagreements do not seem to be as advanced as you believe them to be))

 **Sage** : ((Sadly, you would be correct))

 **Epikefalis** : ((The Mandaarian Consulate also has trouble understanding why your Empire is so interested in a backwards species all the way on the other side of the Galaxy from you))

 **Sage** : ((Which I also explained to you the last time you visited))

 **Epikefalis** : ((That is not what troubles us. What does is your Empire's silence when asked that same question))

 **Sage** : ((You believe that they are preparing for another attack on Earth, then?))

 **Epikefalis** : ((We suspect it))

 **Sage** : ((Should that happen, what will the Consulate's position be?))

 **Epikefalis** : ((It will not be tolerated))

 **Sage** : ((The Mandaarians would oppose the Varanyi over THIS planet?))

 **Epikefalis** : ((If need be))

 **Sage** : ((Why?))

 **Epikefalis** : ((What do you know of the records, such as they are, of the ancient times which the Malvans have made available to us younger races?)) 

**Sage** : ((I know they exist. Why should the histories of a race whose fire and strength were spent hundreds of millenia ago be of interest to the Varanyi?))

 **Epikefalis** : ((I have seen them. Too much of Galactic history comes through *this* star system to be a coincidence. Even if you cannot -- or will not -- admit it, your Empire is after *more* than just the 'vast psionic potential' of Humanity)) (beat) ((Whatever that turns out to be, the Consulate *cannot* allow the Varanyi to take it))

(tense pause)

 **Epikefalis** : ((The tone of your thoughts is interesting, Prince Vikon. After all you have suffered at the hands of your people, why would you *still* take their side?))

 **Sage** : ((Because deep down I am still a Varanyi patriot))

 **Epikefalis** : ((Your exile has taught you nothing of differing perspectives?))

(Vikon is speechless, an interesting concept for a race which communicates telepathically)

 **Epikefalis** : ((Food for though. Good day))

(Epikefalis leaves to mingle some more)

* * *

(research notes from Kokkino Poukamiso on the Fourth Mandaarian Expedition to Earth)
    
    
    ...for a nation-state which has marshalled its entire industrial and resource 
    base twice in as many generations to make fundamental breakthroughs in atomic 
    power (cf. 'Manhattan Project') and space travel (cf. 'Space Race'), the 
    United States still idolizes the archetype of the lone person inventing the 
    future in his or her garage (cf. 'Nikola Tesla', 'Michael Renton').  No one 
    embodies this more than the human scientist/engineer Robert Hawkins, with whom 
    I spent several days during the recent expedition...
    
    ...Take, for instance, the theta-boson.  The harnessing of this particle is 
    key to several Mandaarian technologies necessary for interstellar spaceflight, 
    and for us required a century of careful research and experimentation before devices 
    based on it were deployed in the field.  Mr. Hawkins deduced this particle's 
    existence in two minutes based on the behavior of an extradimensional projector 
    weapon wielded by a sophont from the Andromeda galaxy (cf. 'u-Vareeta Hoki') 
    and its (subtle) side-effects on said sophont, calculated its basic parameters 
    IN HIS HEAD in another minute, and within 48 hours had built a working detector 
    for tracking this particle (side-note, need to conduct further research on the 
    'Trinity Incident', approximate human calendar reference April 1986).  Had he 
    not been busy on other research projects since then, I have no doubt it would 
    have taken him far less than five years to assemble the theta-boson generator 
    he started testing during my time with him...
    

* * *

****(Bob Hawkins' lab, ProStar, Plano TX. A couple of days later. The sign on the lab door reads 'Warning: Division by zero in progress')

(Bob is tinkering with a very crude and heavily-instrumented device on one lab bench. Heavy instrumentation also surrounds a lab bench fifteen feet away with nothing on it)

 **Starforce** : "Can't believe I finally found enough time to finish this!"

 **Kokkino** : "What do you expect to happen?"

 **Starforce** (points to lab bench he is at): "If my calculations are correct, a stable traversable Einstein-Rosen bridge from THIS lab bench..." (now points to the empty bench) "...to THAT lab bench."

(he grabs a simple handheld device with a switch, attached to the generator on the first lab bench)

 **Starforce** : "Unless you have a forcefield belt of some sort, I have to insist that you wear safety goggles before I switch on."

(Kokkino locates a rack next to the lab door containing goggles, takes one, and puts it on while Bob activates the data recorders on both benches.)

 **Starforce** (backing up): "Recorders live. Switching on in 3... 2... 1..."

(he closes the switch on his handheld. The generator spins up to power, and a pinkish-white swirl manifests just above both lab benches)

 **Starforce** : "You know, I really should be worried that it worked on the first attempt..."

 **Kokkino** : "It looks like you succeeded."

 **Starforce** : "It appears to be a bridge, and for now it seems to be stable. We haven't figured out yet whether it's traversable or not."

(Bob looks around his lab and spys his old Nerf rifle hanging on a wall next to a first-aid kit. He smiles and runs over to retrieve it)

 **Starforce** (tossing Nerf rifle to Kokkino): "Here. Shoot it through the distortion."

 **Kokkino** (catches rifle): "Why?"

 **Starforce** : "You know how to handle a gun, don't you?"

 **Kokkino** : "All Mandaarians on research teams outside the Consulate are required to know how to defend themselves." (beat, aims Nerf rifle as instructed) "Just because we are peaceful does not mean we are stupid."

 **Starforce** (stepping between entry and exit distortions): "Let 'er rip, then."

(Kokkino aims carefully and fires. The Nerf dart flies into the entry distortion and vanishes, appearing immediately out the exit distortion and sticking to the far wall with a THWIPP!)

 **Starforce** : "I didn't feel a thing..." (looks at dart in the far wall) "...and it conserved momentum through the bridge! HAHAHA!!"

(Bob jumps up and down excitedly, laughing crazily. Kokkino looks at him curiously)

 **Starforce** : "Do it again! Do it again!"

* * *

****(addendum by Kokkino Poukamiso: )
    
    
    ...The most fascinating thing I observed throughout the experiment was Dr. 
    Hawkins' behavior.  I remain confused as to why he would use a device which 
    had just given his species the stars to play a simple game.
    

* * *

(Granite Park, Plano, TX. Lunchtime, same day)

(Bob and Kokkino meet Ted, Julie, and the other two Mandaarians at their usual picnic bench close to ProStar)

 **Ladyhawk** (handing Bob his General Tso's): "You're LATE."

 **Starforce** (smiling): "Sorry. I was having *way* too much fun in the lab."

 **Ranger** : "What with?"

 **Starforce** (cracking chopsticks): "That theta-boson generator project I've been tinkering with off and on."

 **Ranger** : "How many years have you been messing with that?"

 **Starforce** (attacking his lunch): "Too many. I've never had a solid month to just sit down and work on it without interruption."

 **Kokkino** : "He was using it to assist in the shooting of soft plastic projectiles across the lab."

(awkward pause. The Mandaarians share a family-sized chicken-fried rice amongst themselves, waiting for the humans to resume talking)

 **Ladyhawk** (talking around a mouthful of Szechuan Beef): "You were shooting NERF GUNS through it?"

 **Starforce** : "It was actually a very effective means of verifying both bridge stability and conservation of momentum during transit."

 **Ranger** (beat): "I'm interested to see how you're going to spin THAT for peer review."

 **Starforce** (waves chopsticks dismissively): "Piece of cake. You wouldn't believe what I've gotten _Physical Review_ to publish in the past."

 **Ladyhawk** (deadpan): "On issues dated April 1st, or other dates?"

 **Starforce** (outraged): "Hey!"

(there is a distant sound of blaster discharges and screams)

 **Ladyhawk** (slamming her meal down in disgust): "WHY does it always have to be during LUNCH HOUR?"

 **Proselave** (producing a futuristic blaster pistol herself): "Are we about to be under attack?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes."

 **Epikefalis** : "Who is Biomaster?"

 **Starforce** : "Aw, CRAP!"

 **Ranger** : "Ladyhawk, flash-bangs as soon as he's in range. DON'T change outfits until then. Starforce, find somewhere to change NOW. When you get back into the fight, take him vertical until he gives up."

 **Starforce** (smiling unpleasantly): "The Frog and the Scorpion?"

 **Ranger** : "Yes. Now GO!"

(Bob runs off to some nearby bushes and jumps over them. There is now a general panic as people are running away from the increasingly-loud sounds of battle)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Orders, boss?"

 **Ranger** : "Guard the Mandaarians."

 **Ladyhawk** : "And what are you going to do?"

 **Ranger** : "Stall for time."

(the fleeing crowd parts, revealing Biomaster on top of a small hill with two agents)

 **Biomaster** : "Sorry I'm late, guys, but I had the most HORRIBLE luck with the local police just now..."

(a flash-bang lands at his feet and goes off. Agents are blind for 1 phase, Biomaster is relying on his combat sense for the rest of the turn)

(Ranger move-by sweep hits the agents but misses Biomaster. The agents take 1 BODY and 45 STUN, knocking them both out of action)

(Biomaster makes his PER roll and finds Ranger with his Combat Sense. He hits with a 10d6 DEX Drain. Ranger loses 9 DEX and misses the subsequent DEX roll, which manifests in the real world as him suddenly tripping over a nearby tree root. I won't bother rolling the damage on impact with the ground, because his 1.5x vulnerability to sudden collisions pretty much guarantees he's CON-stunned)

 **Biomaster** : "Now, as I was about to say, hand over the Mandaarians..."

(Proselave hits twice with her blaster [2d6 Penetrating RKA 3-shot autofire], doing a total of 4 BODY and 12 STUN)

 **Biomaster** : "OW! What the HELL?"

(Ladyhawk rolls from underneath the table and hits Biomaster with a tangleweb grenade [3d6 Entangle, 3 DEF]. Biomaster spends HIS action phase getting out of it)

 **Biomaster** : "GIVE THEM TO ME NOW!"

 **Ladyhawk** (standing in front of the Mandaarians, billy club now ready): "Over my dead body."

 **Biomaster** : "That can be arrWHUNNF!!!"

(Once again, Biomaster is rudely interrupted in mid-soliloquy. Only this time, it's by Starforce, who hits with a move-by grab and immediately accelerates vertically into the sky)

 **Kokkino** : "What is he doing?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Biomaster can't fly. If he uses any of his powers on Starforce, he falls to his death."

(tense pause)

 **Proselave** : "They're coming back down, now."

(Starforce slowly drifts closer to the ground, holding a terrified Biomaster at arm's length. Ranger is now recovered, and has joined Ladyhawk, the Mandaarians, several policemen, and several more armed citizens)

 **Starforce** (to Ranger): "He wimped out after 1,000 feet! I had 1,500 in the office pool for this strategy."

 **Biomaster** : "PUT ME DOWN, DAMMIT!"

 **Starforce** (beat): "OK."

(Starforce lets go of Biomaster. God and Isaac Newton do the rest)

 **Biomaster** : "AAAAAHH..."

(20 feet later, Biomaster is on the ground as requested, minus 15 more STUN. He looks up after shaking off the damage to see he is surrounded by both police and armed citizens, weapons drawn and pointed at him)

 **Starforce** (hovering overhead, forcebeams ready): "Oops."

 **Ranger** (to the police): "He was after the Mandaarians visiting ProStar. Ask them if they wish to press charges."

 **Police Officer** : "Will do." (beat) "Good to have you back, Ranger."

 **Ranger** : "Good to be back, even if I'm a little bit rusty."

(the police take Biomaster away in restraints, the crowd disperses, and Starforce lands)

 **Ranger** : "So what was he trying to do?"

 **Starforce** : "Kidnap the Mandaarians, sequence their DNA, torture technical secrets from them. You know, the usual."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Same thing he's been attempting to do with Sage for 7 years."

 **Ranger** (to Epikefalis): "I apologize for any inconvenience which may have resulted to you or your team from Biomaster's attack."

 **Epikefalis** : "No apology necessary. It was *very* educational."

 **Proselave** : "Though we could have handled it ourselves."

 **Ranger** : "We are your hosts. That makes it OUR responsibility to protect you."

* * *

(Trinity View Park, Dallas, TX. Nighttime, two weeks later)

(Kent 'Spiritual Warrior' Christiansen is southbound on the 12 Expressway, slowing down for the Irving Avenue exit. It's raining and cold)

 **Spiritual Warrior** (internal monologue): [[you know, I should have asked for backup when James called me this afternoon]]

(The light at the end of the exit ramp turns green. Kent turns left, eastbound on 315 and back into Dallas)

 **Spiritual Warrior** (internal monologue): [[I've always been able to handle him before, though, and we've all been entertaining Mandaarians the last couple of weeks. We don't need Stormfront distracting us right now. I can handle him.]]

(Kent approaches the bridge over the Trinity River. The rain suddenly turns into snow and ice)

 **Spiritual Warrior** (internal monologue): [[SNOW? TEXAS?!? IN APRIL?]]

(Kent's car starts sliding out of control as it hits the bridge. He just about has it corrected until a laser bolt slams into the right front tire, blowing it up. His car spins out of control again, coming to a stop precariously on the edge of the bridge)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "God, give me strength..."

(Kent punches the door open to his car. Before he can get out, Ogre appears out of the near-whiteout conditions one the bridge)

 **Ogre** : "TIME FOR BULLIES TO COOL OFF!"

(Ogre picks up the car and throws it off the bridge. Another bolt from Lazer sets the gas tank on fire, and lightning from the sky finishes the job as the burning car hits the Trinity River)

 **Stormfront** (hovering above the burning wreckage): "So sorry, Kent baby! I can't dance with you tonight!"

* * *

(research notes from Kokkino Poukamiso on the Fourth Mandaarian Expedition to Earth)
    
    
    ...the camaraderie between the members of TASK FORCE was nothing short of 
    amazing, considering their diversity of sociological and regional backgrounds.
    Three members were born to privilege (Ranger, Ladyhawk, Sage), the others to 
    more humble societal backgrounds (Starforce, Spiritual Warrior, Mr. Bassman, 
    Minuteman), yet they treated an attack on any one of them as an attack on them 
    all.  For a culture regarded by many in the Galaxy as barbaric, seeing such a 
    mature attitude was surprising -- and refreshing...
    

* * *

(Parkland Memorial Hospital, Dallas TX. Next morning)

 **Ranger** : "How bad?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Exposure and hypothermia, not to mention the damage caused by both Ogre and Lazer. Kent's lucky to be alive."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "The snow squall that hit the west side of Dallas at that time. Was it natural?"

 **Starforce** : "No. I checked with the local weather service office when their day shift arrived just to make sure."

 **Ladyhawk** : "And he has an old enemy of his who just happens to be a weather controller." (beat) "Ted, this smells like a trap."

 **Ranger** : "And Mr. Hailey was the bait." (beat) "The villains involved usually work as mercenaries. Any idea who hired them?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "None yet."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "VIPER?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "They'd have hired only Stormfront, brought some muscle in from the Dragon Branch, and had at least two squads of agents on standby."

 **Starforce** : "That sounds familiar for some reason." /* 'You All Meet in a Lab' reference */

 **Ranger** : "Biomaster's out of the picture because of his attempt to kidnap the Mandaarians... So it's a new player in the DFW area, then."

 **Sage** : "Could they be neutralizing our team one member at a time?"

(beat)

 **Ranger** : "In preparation to doing something big and nasty? Yes. That's a *very* disturbing thought, Vikon."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "So which one of us is going to be next?"

 **Starforce** : "Kent is the only one of us with a dedicated adversary that can be used to bait a trap."

 **Ladyhawk** : "(cough)Lady Blue?(cough)"

 **Starforce** : "I stand corrected. I'll try to find her whereabouts as soon as I get back onto a decent computer network."

 **Ranger** : "Okay, that's a good start. We also need to anticipate our enemy setting traps using something other than people as bait."

 **Starforce** : "Huh?"

 **Ranger** : "How many times have certain members of TASK FORCE appeared in Granite Park in response to some threat that developed over lunch hour?"

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "Oh."

 **Ranger** : "Exactly."

 **Sage** : "So what are you thinking?"

 **Ranger** : "That our mystery master villain's strategy against us is about to be used against him."

* * *

(personal log from Proselave Myon during the Fourth Mandaarian Expedition to Earth)
    
    
    ...TASK FORCE was unique among all native superhero teams observed in that its 
    leader (cf. 'Ranger') had both professional military training (cf. 'West Point') 
    and recent large-scale combat experience (cf. 'Persian Gulf War').  This 
    manifested both in an almost military efficiency in their combat operations 
    and as an inherent confidence among its members (the rest of whom lacked any 
    form of military experience themselves) that no matter how bad the situation 
    looked Ranger always knew what needed to be done on the battlefield.  No other 
    group observed during my visit possessed these attributes...
    
    ...I would also note (based on conversations with and memories from the rest of 
    the team) that while Ranger was serving his nation-state in his secret identity
    TASK FORCE's internal team dynamics much more closely resembled those of other 
    superteams across America in terms of conflict and dysfunction...
    

* * *

(Granite Park, Plano, TX. Noon. Sage has everyone mind-linked in anticipation of a coming battle)

 **Ladyhawk** : ((Another lunch hour, another fight. WHY did I ever agree to be a superhero?))

 **Starforce** : ((Because you're altruistic?))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((Har har, Nerd-boy))

 **Ranger** : ((Cut the chatter. Sage, anything?))

 **Sage** : ((Nothing yet))

 **Starforce** : ((Scan the roofs. Lazer likes to snipe with that godawful rifle of his))

(beat)

 **Sage** : ((I have two heavily-shielded minds on roofs. One on top of the ProStar building, the other on the Merrill Lynch Building across the lake))

 **Starforce** : ((I'm on the ProStar Building. Lazer has to be the other guy))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((What's the plan, boss? Send Nerd-boy after him?))

 **Ranger** : ((Too obvious. Bassman, can you get over there unobserved?))

 **Mr. Bassman** : ((Yeah. Give me a moment))

(A panel truck pulls up to the building next to ProStar, and the driver leaves it without unloading it)

 **Ladyhawk** : ((Ranger, panel truck, 10 O'Clock. Driver with ponytail and goatee just abandoned it. I'm heading over to investigate))

 **Ranger** : ((Starforce?))

 **Starforce** : ((Four heat signatures in back, consistent with people. One of them is REAL big))

 **Ranger** : ((Sage?))

 **Sage** : ((I can only confirm the presence of four minds. One of them is Andromedan))

 **Starforce** (switching spectral filters to 'Detect Energy'): ((I make out energy signatures consistent with Vibron and Pulsar. All targets also have some form of psionic jamming))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((Ogre, Vibron, Pulsar, and somebody unknown. Great))

 **Starforce** : ((With an assault force like that, I'd prefer to grab the truck and fly it over to one of the empty lots on the other side of 121. There are WAY too many bystanders around right now))

 **Mr. Bassman** : ((I'm over at Lazer's building, still on the ground.))

 **Ranger** : ((Wait for my signal. Sage, give him co-ordinates right behind Lazer for his final teleport))

 **Sage** : ((Got it, Mr. Bastable?))

 **Mr. Bassman** : ((Got it))

 **Sage** : ((If you don't mind, I'm going to work my way over to the Comstock Building so I'm out of the line of fire. Unless somebody does something about their mental shielding, I'm not going to be of much use to anyone))

 **Ranger** : ((Good idea))

(beat)

 **Starforce** : ((What are they waiting for? The suspense is KILLING me!))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((Got a plan, boss?))

 **Ranger** : ((Okay. Starforce, take Pulsar. Ladyhawk, if you can take the unknown person...)

(the back door to the panel truck flies off as if punched. There is a blur as Vibron speeds out, followed by Pulsar flying out and making a crater in the ground with an energy blast)

 **Pulsar** (to all the bystanders in the park): "BEHOLD WHAT TRUE POWER REALLY IS!"

(the crowd scatters, to some screams)

 **Ranger** (taking off after Vibron): ((BASSMAN, NOW!))

(Starforce leaps off the roof of the ProStar Building where he has been hiding and hits Pulsar in the back with a full-speed move-through, which isn't too hard considering he had surprise on Pulsar. He face-plants him into the ground for 40 STUN, CON-Stunning him. The 17 meters of knockback from the bounce sends him into a picnic table, demolishing it and inflicting 11 more STUN)

 **Starforce** (to Pulsar's dazed form): "Don't you EVER get tired of saying that?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : ((Lazer is down))

(Double Dealer leaps out of the back of the truck, whirling both swords. Ladyhawk makes her Acrobatics Roll, and her 'Artful Dodging' power works overtime to keep her from being filleted)

 **Ogre** (leaping out of the back of the truck): "BULLIES! OGRE SMASH BULLIES!"

(He swings and misses Starforce)

 **Ranger** : ((Bassman, get back over here!))

 **Ladyhawk** : "Starforce! Meat shield!!"

(Starforce blurs and appears in front of Ladyhawk. Double Dealer hits him for no damage as Ladyhawk half-moves via 'Stealth Hi Bye')

 **Starforce** (to Double Dealer): "SERIOUSLY?"

(Double Dealer suddenly bounces off of Starforce's forcefield from Ladyhawk's surprise attack behind him and takes 24 STUN, CON-stunning him.)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Piece of cake."

 **Ogre** (swinging at Starforce again): "RAAAGH!!"

(Ogre hits. Starforce aborts the rest of his phase to catch Ogre's fist and in the process makes a sight PER roll. All the villains have small blinking boxes on their belts)

 **Starforce** : ((SAGE! See the box on Ogre?))

 **Sage** : ((Yes))

(With another bellow, Ogre makes a punching motion with the fist Starforce is holding, throwing him off. Starforce catches himself in mid-air. While this happens, Ladyhawk half-moves [Stealth Hi Bye] and hits Ogre from behind with an offensive strike for 22 STUN

 **Starforce** : ((Can you take it off?))

(the box quivers, then flies off Ogre's belt)

 **Sage** (occupying what there is of Ogre's mind): ((Oh, MUCH better. Shockwave incoming))

 **Ladyhawk** (climbing leap into a nearby tree): ((Oh, crap!))

(Ogre winds up and punches the ground just as Vibron runs by with Ranger in pursuit. Both go flying. Starforce barely catches Ranger in mid-air, who swings off his arm and lands after the shockwave dissipates. Vibron takes 27 STUN on landing, *just* missing out on CON-stunning him. Double Dealer is KOed)

(Starforce makes PER roll and sees Pulsar getting back on his feet)

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[Energy-enhanced body absorbs force blasts. Engage hand-to-hand]]

 **Pulsar** (firing Power Bolt at Starforce): "That's the ONLY hit you're going to get on me!"

(Power Bolt *MISSES* [!] as Starforce half-move flash-steps toward him)

(Starforce Offensive Strike HTH misses [!!])

(2 shuriken penetrate Pulsar's forcefield and bury themselves in his back, doing 2 BODY and 8 STUN. Ladyhawk succeeded where Starforce failed)

 **Pulsar** : "AAAAAUGH!"

 **Vibron** : "Screw this, I'm out of here!"

(Vibron runs off at full speed. Pulsar, down to his last point of STUN, flies off into the sky)

 **Starforce** (yelling at Pulsar): "COME BACK AND TAKE WHAT'S COMING TO YOU, YOU PANSY!"

 **Ladyhawk** (jumping out of the tree): "Forget it, Nerd-boy. He can't hear you over the sound of how awesome he thinks he is."

 **Mr. Bassman** (appearing after a sonic teleport): "Didn't leave anyone for me, mon? No fair!"

 **Ranger** (walking over): "We'll get Sage to interrogate our swordsman here after he does something about Ogre here..."

(In a flash of light, the panel truck driver appears next to Ladyhawk and lays a passionate kiss on her)

 **Cheshire Cat** (breaking the kiss): "Until next time, mon cheri!"

(he vanishes, along with Ogre and Double Dealer)

(awkward pause. Starforce looks at Ladyhawk curiously. Ladyhawk is still in shock, herself)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Okay, mon. That be different!"

* * *

(research notes from Kokkino Poukamiso on the Fourth Mandaarian Expedition to Earth)
    
    
    ...What was publically available concerning the Trinity Incident made for very
     interesting reading, especially concerning the Andromedan Sophont's (cf. 
    u-Vareeta Hoki) interactions with TASK FORCE during those five days.  Of all 
    Earth superhumans which interacted with the Andromedan Sophont during her 
    stranding on Earth, only TASK FORCE seems to have had anything which could be 
    described as cordial relations with her...
    

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor, that evening)

(Bob, Julie, Vikon, and the Mandaarians are eating supper. Merlyn is begging off of whomever will pay him attention)

 **Starforce** : "...according to the last PRIMUS Superhuman Survey, Cheshire Cat got his abilities by walking into the heart of a running nuclear reactor after a nasty divorce..."

(the doorbell rings)

 **Ladyhawk** : "I wasn't expecting anyone." (beat, to Bob) "And don't you DARE say it's Cheshire Cat!"

(for once, Bob is speechless)

(we hear Shina answering the door from the foyer. Proselave puts a hand surreptitiusly on her blaster pistol)

 **Shina** (walking in): "Julie-san? An old friend of Master Robert's is here."

(Nebula walks in behind her in full Tel'Narian Guard uniform. Bob and Julie tense up, their eyes growing wide)

 **Nebula** : "I understand Vibron is in the area."

 **Starforce** (murmuring intensely): "For the love of God, Proselave, take your hand OFF. YOUR. BLASTER!"

(the tense pause is defused by, of all entities present, Merlyn. He saunters over to Nebula, smells her briefly, then stretches up her leg on his hind legs while chirping at her)

 **Nebula** (scratching Merlyn behind his ears, then smiling as she picks him up to loud purring on his part): "Even after 5 years, Robert, your companion animal remembers me." /* "The Paradox of Doctor Destroyer" */

 **Ladyhawk** (interposing herself between Nebula and Bob): "We will provide you what we know based on our battle with him today. I'm not sure how much help it will be, however."

 **Nebula** (still scratching behind Merlyn's ears): "I was actually hoping to go hunting for him with your team."

 **Ladyhawk** : "That's Ranger's call to make."

 **Starforce** : "How are you so sure we're going to run into him again?"

 **Nebula** : "Because I know who hired him, and why."

(beat)

 **Ladyhawk** (moving back to dining room table and pulling an extra seat out): "You have our attention. Please, make yourself comfortable."

 **Starforce** : "And whatever you do, DON'T let Merlyn on the table."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor. Half an hour later)

 **Ranger** (entering): "No Bowser?"

 **Starforce** : "Had a gig. I left a message." (beat) "The man's gotta eat and pay rent, you know."

 **Ranger** (to Nebula as he sits down): "I wasn't expecting you to arrive quite so soon, though."

 **Nebula** (helmet now off): "If Shamareeth had been exercising his usual care in covering his tracks, I would not have been here tonight."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Is he getting reckless?"

 **Nebula** : "He thinks his new employer can protect him from me."

 **Ranger** : "And that would be..."

 **Nebula** : "A human supervillain by the name of Holocaust."

 **Starforce** (eyes suddenly wide): "Oh, bloody hell!"

 **Ranger** : "My sentiments exactly." (beat) "Do you know WHY Holocaust hired him?"

 **Nebula** : "To help destroy TASK FORCE."

 **Ladyhawk** : "But we've never fought Holocaust before! What have WE ever done to him?"

 **Nebula** : "You exist in an area in which he intends to do something. His behavior suggests that he is pre-emptively trying to eliminate your group as a factor in his plans."

 **Starforce** : "I don't get it. Holocaust thinks civilization ends at the Appalachian Mountains. He's never come this far west before."

 **Ranger** : "You wouldn't happen to know WHAT those plans are, would you?"

 **Nebula** : "Unfortunately, no." (beat, looking at the Mandaarians) "I have my suspicions, however."

 **Ladyhawk** (picking up on where Nebula was looking last): "Something to do with the Mandaarians?"

 **Nebula** : "His plan appeared to start within a day of their ship downwarping into your system. I do not believe that is a coincidence."

(beat)

 **Ranger** : "Now we've got to figure out WHERE Holocaust is locally."

 **Starforce** (looking off into space): "If we can figure out what he intends to attempt against the Mandaarians, that question should answer itself."

 **Sage** : "Is there something local to this city that can be used to shoot at the mothership?"

 **Starforce** : "He'd need to build a directed-energy weapon of some sort, and..."

(he trails off, his mouth slowly falling open)

 **Ladyhawk** : "What? Spit it out, Nerd-boy."

 **Starforce** : "That big-assed particle accelerator they're building all around that town south of Dallas!"

 **Ranger** : "The Superconducting Supercollider?"

 **Starforce** : "Yeah."

 **Ladyhawk** : "We need to get VERY interested in it first thing in the morning, boss."

 **Nebula** : "What about Vibron?"

 **Sage** : "I anticipate he would be there, as well."

 **Ranger** : "And with Spiritual Warrior in the hospital, we're one hero short." (looks at Nebula) "Would you accepting my tactical direction in combat be a violation of the Supreme Code?"

 **Nebula** : "In this instance, against a group employing Shamareeth? No."

 **Ranger** : "Do you have someplace to stay overnight? Since I'm expecting us to deploy tomorrow morning, I'd like you as close as possible."

 **Ladyhawk** : "The Mandaarians are using all the spare bedrooms. There's no room here."

(Julie now looks at Bob, who is looking at Nebula)

 **Starforce** : "Considering our past history, putting her in my bed with me on the couch would NOT be a good idea."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Good boy."

(awkward pause)

 **Epikefalis** (to Julie): "If Dr. Hawkins spent the night with you, that frees the Guest Apartment up for Nebula."

 **Ladyhawk** : "WHAT?"

 **Sage** : "Miss Dormyer, you have slept with Dr. Hawkins twice since the Dayton Incident, and you both managed to restrain your more primal instincts each time. Surely the two of you can do so again?"

(Julie blushes furiously. Ranger looks at both Bob and Julie curiously)

 **Starforce** (to Ted): "We fell asleep on the couch in the Great Room the night we returned from Dayton, then she let herself into the Guest Apartment the next night because she was having nightmares about what she had been through."

 **Ladyhawk** (to Ted): "Nothing happened either time."

 **Ranger** : "I never said anything. It's you and Bob that keep forgetting that you're adults, now."

(now Bob is blushing furiously)

 **Ranger** (to Nebula): "I guess it's settled, then. Ms. Arikawa will show you to the Guest Apartment. Make yourself at home."

* * *

(Master Bedroom, Stately Dormyer Manor. Before Dawn)

(Julie's Danger Sense is malfunctioning as she sleeps. Again)

(the Moon rises over the eastern end of the Drake Channel as Julie wraps a kimono around her and walks through the Great House onto the veranda. She drinks the view in for a moment, enjoying the gentle tropical breeze)

 **Starforce** (behind her): "Thought I'd find you out here, Ninjette."

 **Ladyhawk** (sultry as they wrap their arms around each other): "There you are, Nerd-boy."

 **Starforce** : "I can't believe Sir Richard was so magnanimous after losing that hand!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "It's not everyone who can stake half an island on a hand of poker."

 **Starforce** : "So how are you two going to split it? Fence down the middle of the island?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "My lawyers and his lawyers will figure something out tomorrow"

 **Starforce** (from the doorway): "Julie?"

(startled, she almost wakes up. Emphasis on almost, because for a brief instant, it's Bob out on the Terrace of Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II looking at a departing squall line while she takes her kimono off in the doorway)

 **Starforce** : "Are you all right?"

 **Ladyhawk** (beat, shaking her head): "Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

(Bob joins her at the terrace railing as she finishes waking up)

 **Starforce** : "Want to talk about it?"

(beat, while Julie pulls her robe tighter around herself)

 **Ladyhawk** : "You know how I can subconsciously see a second or two into the future?"

 **Starforce** (nodding): "Yeah."

 **Ladyhawk** (nervously): "Sometimes, I can see a lot farther." (beat) "Like a moment ago."

 **Starforce** : "Only when you dream?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Usually."

 **Starforce** : "So you've had an episode like that when you *weren't* dreaming?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Twice." (beat) "One of the times, it was 1944, we were about to kiss in the rain, and suddenly I was dead and you were screaming at me to breathe."

 **Starforce** : "That's why you ran from me at RAF Woodbridge?" /* "Greatest Generation" */

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes. I was frightened."

 **Starforce** : "It was pretty damn frightening experiencing that vision for real four years later." (beat) "When was the other one?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "When we first met."

 **Starforce** : "That moment where you interrupted my Nerf battle with Tara and just froze up and couldn't stop looking at me?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yeah. That one." /* "You All Meet in a Lab" */

 **Starforce** : "You told me last year that you had fallen in love with me that moment."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Well, it was *true*!"

 **Starforce** (putting his hand on hers): "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out like I was angry..."

 **Ladyhawk** (hugging Bob): "You needed to know anyway."

(long pause, held gaze and bodies)

 **Starforce** : "Ninjette?"

 **Ladyhawk** (sultry): "Yes, Nerd-boy?"

 **Starforce** : "Is it possible that your visions of the future have shown you that your bed is warmer than the terrace?"

(Julie giggles and elbows Bob in the ribs as they turn back to the bedroom door)

* * *

(CEO office, ProStar, Plano TX. The next morning)

(intercom buzzes as Ted reviews a financial report)

 **Ranger** : "Yes?"

 **Intercom** : "A Mr. Snyder on line 1. He needs to speak to you urgently."

 **Ranger** (internal monologue): [[Jack?]] (verbally) "Thank you, Kristi."

(he punches the button for line 1 on his phone)

 **Ranger** : "This is Mr. Jameson."

 **Minuteman** : "Ted, this is Jack. Do you know of anything PRIMUS has got goin' down 'round Waxahachie?"

 **Ranger** : "No, not that I'm aware of."

 **Minuteman** : "Well, they've got the whole area around the Superconducting Supercollider site closed off and I can't get my load of magnets delivered there because of it."

(beat)

 **Ranger** : "How long ago did you attempt delivery?"

 **Minuteman** : "Less'n 5 minutes ago."

 **Ranger** : "Where are you now?"

 **Minuteman** : "At a Mom-n-Pop restaurant just off 35E."

 **Ranger** : "The team's on its way. We'll be there in an hour."

 **Minuteman** : "Can't you use Preacher Man 'n get here quicker?"

 **Ranger** : "Kent's in the hospital. A bunch of villains hired by Holocaust have been attempting to pick us all off individually for the past few days."

 **Minuteman** : "Well, shoot." (beat) "If I find out anything more, I'll let y'alls know when you get here."

 **Ranger** : "Thanks, Jack. We're on our way." (hangs up, then hits the intercom button) "Kristi, cancel my meetings for the rest of the day, and contact Ms. Dormyer NOW."

* * *

(research notes from Epikefalis Epistimonas on the Fourth Mandaarian Expedition to Earth)
    
    
    ...Given the nature of the threat to the _Epicherisi_ , the captain 
    graciously offered TASK FORCE the use of the ship's teleporter so they could 
    reach the Supercollider in a more timely fashion.  Starforce was tasked to fly
    on ahead, not only due to his sensitivity to teleportation but also due to his 
    ability to fly there himself and scan the Supercollider site in the process.  
    There were some anxious moments while Ranger attempted to locate the reserve 
    team member who had contacted him that morning, but that problem was cleared up
    in short order...
    

* * *

(PRIMUS Field HQ, near Waxahachie, TX. Half an hour later)

(Minuteman sails out of the air and lands next to the command APC after a megascale superleap. Silver Avenger Charles Bashang is already outside)

 **Minuteman** : "Am I early?"

 **Bashang** : "TASK FORCE has not arrived yet. They should be here momentarily."

(a shooting star high up in the sky changes course and flies toward the field HQ. A sonic boom rattles nearby windows)

 **Minuteman** : "Well, they contacted me a couple of minutes ago and told me to meet them here. I think they found a quicker way to get here."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(TASK FORCE [minus Starforce], Nebula, and the Mandaarians that have been hanging with them materialize fifteen feet from Minuteman)

 **Ranger** (locating the Silver Avenger): "Briefing. Now."

 **Bashang** : "Sir. Holocaust seized the control room of the Superconducting Supercollider three hours ago. We are assaulting the building in an attempt to regain control of it."

(the approaching shooting star resolves itself into Starforce, who lands next to TASK FORCE)

 **Ranger** (beat): "You're not doing too well, are you?"

 **Bashang** : "No, we are not."

 **Ranger** : "Holocaust's mercenaries. They are... who?"

 **Bashang** : "Lazer, Vibron, Pulsar, Ogre, Double Dealer, and Cheshire Cat."

 **Ranger** : "No changes in the lineup. That's good." (beat) "Are they deployed inside or outside?"

 **Bashang** : "Outside."

 **Ranger** (to Starforce): "Your sensor pass. What's he doing?"

 **Starforce** : "He's building a meson gun out of the Supercollider."

 **Minuteman** : "How's he gonna use the Supercollider when it ain't complete yet? I was still haulin' magnets for it."

 **Starforce** : "There is a secondary feeder ring southwest of Waxahachie, about the size of the Fermilab accelerator outside Chicago. It's complete, and for what he thinks he's going to do more than sufficient."

 **Ranger** : "Reader's Digest Condensed Version, Starforce. What's a meson gun?"

 **Starforce** : "You generate mesons at point A. Mesons decay into matter and antimatter at point B. Boom."

 **Ladyhawk** : "So?"

 **Starforce** : "Mesons don't interact with normal matter. In theory, they can pass entirely through the Earth without being affected."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "You can shoot through walls, mon?"

 **Starforce** : "That's the idea. Fortunately for the Mandaarians, it's an idea that only works in role-playing games."

 **Ranger** : "So what's going to happen when he DOES fire it?"

 **Starforce** : "With the antimatter generated from a beam current that strong? Most of Ellis County will go boom, instead."

(beat)

 **Ranger** (to Bashang): "Keep pressing your attack home, no matter the cost. I want Holocaust's attention fixed *outside*" (to the Mandaarians) "Can you locate Holocaust?"

 **Epikefalis** : "Yes. You wish to be teleported into close proximity to him?"

 **Ranger** : "It would be a great timesaver." (to Starforce) "I know it's going to be rough on you."

 **Starforce** : "Don't mind me. Let's finish the mission." 

**Ranger** : "Right. Remember, team, he absorbs energy. Hand-to-hand or exotic attacks only if we fight him."

 **Nebula** : "And what of Vibron?"

 **Ranger** : "Once we deal with Holocaust, I promise you we will help you deal with him."

* * *

(personal log from Proselave Myon during the Fourth Mandaarian Expedition to Earth)
    
    
    ...Ranger was MOST insistent that no Mandaarians accompany his team during 
    the final assault on Holocaust's position at the Superconducting Supercollider.
    After a heated argument, I was able to convince both him and Epikefalis that I 
    would not be a hindrance during the final assault...
    
    ...During the expedition, I never failed to be amazed at the lengths which such 
    a primitive species went to protect us from harm, even when we were quite capable
    of protecting ourselves.  Even the agents of the United States' first response 
    team (PRIMUS?) went to great lengths to protect us, even at their field headquarters...
    

* * *

(Control Room, Superconducting Supercollider, southwest of Waxahachie, TX)

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

 **Starforce** (throwing up): "(HWAUGGHh!)DAMMIT!(hachk!)"

 **Holocaust** : "The rest of you, on your knees like Starforce!"

 **Ladyhawk** (helping Starforce up): "So much for the element of surprise."

 **Holocaust** : "I was hoping to whittle your numbers back more before we finally met." (beat) "No matter. You will still watch, helpless as the dinosaurs, as I bring the Mandaarian ship crashing to Earth and destroy civilization!"

(Starforce is intently scanning the walls of the Control Room)

 **Ranger** : "About that. Are you SURE your conversions to the Supercollider will work as intended?"

 **Holocaust** : "Of course they will! Why shouldn't they?"

 **Ranger** (looking at Starforce): "I have it on good authority that they won't, that you'll destroy us and most of the surrounding countryside as well when you fire."

 **Holocaust** (activates controls): "Well then, perhaps I should PROVE YOU WRONG!"

(beneath everyone's feet, the accelerator warms up)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Starforce..."

 **Starforce** (still scanning the walls with his 'Detect Energy', smiling while murmuring): "Oh, thank you Ranger. That was BRILLIANT!"

 **Ranger** : "You're not going to do a global broadcast and blackmail the world with your superweapon BEFORE you fire it? That's not right."

 **Holocaust** : "I was going to fire a test shot, THEN speak to the world. What do you think this is, a James Bond story?"

(Holocaust reaches toward a blinking red button)

(Starforce Force Spear [6d6 RKA] sizzles past Holocaust's ear)

 **Holocaust** (flinching): "You MISSED!"

 **Starforce** : "No I didn't."

(Holocaust turns back toward the control panel, which is now quite dead. Beneath everyone's feet, the accelerator spools down)

 **Holocaust** : "WHAT?!?"

(Starforce clears his throat and points toward the wall behind Holocaust. He turns around, and sees the hole in the wall where the master fuse box for the control room used to be.)

 **Starforce** (contemptuously, forcefield rippling): "I was shooting at the FUSE BOX, you idiot." (folding his arms) "Seriously? You have all the engineering knowledge of a stockbroker."

(Holocaust screams and hits Starforce with 20d6 eyebeams. Starforce only takes 2 STUN)

 **Starforce** (bored and sarcastic): "Oh, I'm hurt. Somebody, please help me."

(Ranger 14d6 Move-by punch does no damage to Holocaust)

(Minuteman 21d6 punch does 1 STUN to Holocaust)

(Sage 10d6 Mental Blast does 25 STUN to Holocaust)

(Ladyhawk anesthetic pellet does -5 END first segment to Holocaust)

(Mr. Bassman CON drain does -18 CON. Holocaust misses his CON roll and throws up)

(Starforce 50 STR TK grabs Holocaust while on his hands and knees)

 **Holocaust** (coughing): "We WILL meet again, TASK FORCE! Next time, you will pay for your insolence with your LIVES!!"

(Holocaust breaks Starforce's TK with the assistance of his flight, taking another -5 END from the continuing effect of Ladyhawk's anesthetic pellet, and streaks out of the control room. A moment later, the building shakes with the impact of him going through the roof)

 **Mr. Bassman** (beat): "The day be saved, mon."

 **Ranger** (looking at Nebula): "And we have a promise to keep."

* * *

(Main Building of the Superconducting Supercollider, southwest of Waxahachie, TX. Two minutes later)

 **Nebula** : "Is he still out there?"

 **Sage** : "He apparently didn't notice Holocaust flying off... Wait, he's about to come right by this wall."

 **Ranger** (pointing to wall): "Bassman, Minuteman, Starforce." (to Ladyhawk) "When the wall's down, make him slip."

 **Sage** : "NOW!"

(the wall explodes outward between the force of Starforce's Force Spear, Mr. Bassman's RKA, and Minuteman's haymaker. Vibron is on the other side, having dodged all the debris)

 **Vibron** : "What the..."

(he slips on the marbles that have just appeared on the ground and sails into a wrecked pickup truck at full speed. He is CON-stunned.)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Ouch, mon!"

(Nebula now hovers above Vibron. Starforce helpfully keeps him in place with telekinesis while Sage ensures he doesn't use his powers via Mind Control)

 **Nebula** : "Shamareeth! I find you guilty of the crimes of abducting a duly-authorized member of the Tel'narian Guard, and violating Republic statues far too numerous to mention in one breath. By the Power of the Republic and the authority of the Tel'Narian Guard, I sentence you to Duress for all Eternity!"

(her Duress gauntlets glow. Vibron screams and vanishes)

(a pause, while Nebula slowly drifts to the ground)

 **Ladyhawk** : "That was it?"

 **Ranger** : "Villains are still standing, team! Let's roll 'em up from behind."

* * *

(research notes from Epikefalis Epistimonas on the Fourth Mandaarian Expedition to Earth)
    
    
    ...once TASK FORCE had defeated Holocaust and Vibron, the battle ended very 
    quickly and violently afterwards.  While Holocaust's threat to the _Epicherisi_
    appeared to have been resolved with surprising subtlety by the humans, they still 
    enjoy the excessive use of force to resolve problems too much for Mandaarian
    tastes...
    
    ...even when not resolving problems through the excessive use of force, humans take 
    a certain glee in twisting laws and customs to achieve certain goals.  Interestingly 
    enough, this glee can be contagious even among us Mandaarians...
    

* * *

(Outside the Main Building of the Superconducting Supercollider, southwest of Waxahachie, TX. 15 minutes later)

 **Bashang** (to Ranger): "We bagged Ogre and Pulsar thanks to your counterattack. The others are still unaccounted for."

 **Ranger** : "I have several eyewitnesses who can testify to Vibron finally being taken into custody by the Tel'Narian Guard. That's one less which you have to worry about."

 **Bashang** : "Yeah, about that..."

 **Ranger** : "Son, don't even TRY to get my team into trouble. Nebula's investigation clued us into Holocaust doing something at the Supercollider last night." (beat) "Why ELSE do you think we were able to respond so quickly?"

 **Bashang** : "You know her rap sheet, sir."

 **Ranger** : "There is precedent to look the other way when the villain's actions saves lives. Hers did today."

 **Bashang** (looking off toward Nebula at the far side of the lot): "I have my orders, sir."

(the Agent leaves to rustle up some agents, still looking over at Nebula. Starforce has now joined her)

 **Starforce** : "How do you feel?"

 **Nebula** : "I don't know. I've been so focused on bringing Shamareeth to justice for so long across two galaxies, and now it's done."

 **Epikefalis** (joining them): "Perhaps the Mandaarian Consulate may be of assistance, Ms. Hoki?"

 **Nebula** : "How so?"

 **Epikefalis** : "There are those among my people who would relish the challenge presented by returning you to your home galaxy. A challenge much more likely to be fulfilled on our world instead of this one. Are you interested?"

 **Nebula** (smiling): "Yes, I am."

(a squad of agents runs up, guns at the ready)

 **Starforce** : "Aw, CRAP! Not now!"

 **Epikefalis** : "I'll deal with this."

 **Bashang** : "The alien needs to come with us."

 **Epikefalis** : "Why?"

 **Bashang** : "She is a known felon, guilty of numerous crimes in her time on our world."

 **Epikefalis** : "She is the Yuun'ta Ambassador to the Mandaarian Consulate." (beat) "Or are the principles of diplomatic immunity unfamiliar to your culture?"

 **Starforce** (internal monologue, desperately attempting to keep a poker face): [[DAMN!]]

 **Bashang** (beat): "Stand down, guys. Let's go."

(PRIMUS squad disperses)

 **Nebula** (to Epikefalis): "When will you be leaving?"

 **Epikefalis** : "Our mission to Earth should be done in a week. Until then, given your history with local law enforcement, perhaps it would be a good idea if you were to beam up... teleport to our ship immediately and stay there."

 **Nebula** : "I would appreciate that very much. Can you give me a moment before we go?"

 **Epikefalis** : "Certainly."

(Epikefalis walks off ten feet or so, to give Nebula and Bob some space)

 **Nebula** : "It was good seeing you and your companion animal again, Robert."

 **Starforce** : "Likewise, Vareeta." (beat) "If there's anyone who can get you back to Andromeda, it's gonna be the Mandaarians."

 **Nebula** : "What about you and Julie?"

 **Starforce** (beat): "We worked some things out. Finally."

 **Nebula** : "I thought so. Your body language toward each other was much different than it was 5 years ago." 

(they walk on some more, looking at each other)

 **Nebula** : "She will also make *you* happy in ways that I never could."

 **Starforce** : "We haven't gotten that far yet, but I'll take your word for it." (beat) "What about me making *her* happy?"

 **Nebula** (stopping and embracing Bob): "Oh, Robert. You STILL doubt yourself there?"

(her nose rubs his, and she laughs)

 **Nebula** (releases Bob, still smiling): "Farewell, Robert Hawkins."

(Nebula walks over to Epikefalis and nods)

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

* * *

(Ship's Log, Mandaarian Starship _Epicheirisi_ , 2 May 1991)
    
    
    Our mission completed, the _Epicheirisi_ is breaking Earth orbit.  The 
    Fourth Expedition has lived up to its advanced billing, both in its hopes 
    and its fears.  Myself, I find it exciting seeing a society so primitive yet 
    on the verge of joining the broader galactic society.  Humanity has a lot to 
    offer all of us, and I for one look forward to meeting them among the stars 
    someday.
    

* * *

**EPILOGUE** : Stately Dormyer Manor, twilight. 5/2/1991

(Starforce and Julie are already up on the roof, looking off to the west. The Mandaarian mothership is climbing toward zenith)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Shouldn't they have broken orbit by now?"

 **Starforce** (shrugs): "Dunno. Maybe they have to hit the warp limit at a certain spot."

(the mothership suddenly flares brilliantly, and appears to come to a stop just past the zenith. It dims, then resumes its previous brilliance, moving in a direction opposite its previous orbital path and slowly dimming)

 **Starforce** : "Wow. Just... wow."

 **Ladyhawk** : "What you said, Nerd-boy." (beat) "Could you make out anything with your Human Tricorder powers?"

 **Starforce** : "Enough to frighten the Mandaarians if they were aware of it."

(the mothership fades from view)

 **Starforce** (grabbing Julie): "Show's over, heading down. Hang on."

(He flies them both off the roof to the front driveway, and they enter the Manor. Julie notices the notebook on the piano first)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Shina, what's this on the piano?"

 **Shina** : "It appeared only a couple of minutes ago in a flash of light."

 **Starforce** (taking his mask off): "A parting gift from the Mandaarians?"

(Julie leafs through the notebook)

 **Ladyhawk** : "These are pencil sketches, mostly of either Merlyn or you!"

(Starforce crowds next to her)

 **Starforce** : "This is Vareeta's work!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Nebula? You never told me she was an artist!"

 **Starforce** : "Didn't think it was important. It's something she told me 5 years ago."

(Julie is now looking at a full-page study of Merlyn, sitting while looking up at something, his tail curled around his paws)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Oh, that's *beautiful*!"

 **Starforce** : "What's the next one?"

(the next page is a full-page study of Merlyn on Bob's shoulders. Bob is laughing, Merlyn is meowing)

 **Ladyhawk** : "She's really VERY good..."

(Julie gasps when she turns the page and looks at the last study)

 **Starforce** : "Whoa..."

(the last full-page study is of Bob and Julie sitting at the piano, smiling at each other)

 **Starforce** (beat): "Even the Andromeda Galaxy can see it, too."

 **Ladyhawk** (giggling): "Stop it!"

(they share a hug, still looking at Nebula' parting gift to them)

* * *

(fin)


End file.
